


[PodFic] Mirai Meets a Cat

by Lady Ark (brooktrout96)



Series: [Podfics] Ultras and Cats [1]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Mirai pets a cat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/Lady%20Ark
Summary: Mirai meets a cat. That's it, that's the story.
Series: [Podfics] Ultras and Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006830
Kudos: 1





	[PodFic] Mirai Meets a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingPaperGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirai Meets a Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314636) by [WritingPaperGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost). 



A birthday gift to the loveable Writingpaperghost

Title: Mirai Meets a Cat

Written by: Writingpaperghost

Read by: LadyArk 


End file.
